


House of the Dolls

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Creepy Fairy Tale, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: House of the Dolls is a creepy fairy tale about two friends who ends up in a strange world, encountering odd and wonderful things on their journey.





	House of the Dolls

Once upon a time in a mansion there lived a wealthy gentleman named Joaquin who lived with his loving wife Carmela and their little daughter Maribela. Together they were very happy until one day when Maribela was still a child her mother became fatally ill and on her death bed she said to her daughter.

"My dearest child, be patient, kind, and have faith in the Lord and he will reward you for all you have suffered in life. Promise me that you will do those things, Can you promise me that Maribela?"

"Yes Mother." The little girl sobbed at her side. "I promise."

It was truly a sad day when her mother died. She and her father mourned her for many years and during that time it was just the two of them. Until one day when Maribela was a young woman she meet a intelligent yet nervous man named Juan Luis who came from a wealthy family.His mother was the refined and high class, local widow Carmelita who had two pretty daughters named Sophia and Zoe before Juan Luis was born.All three of them were dreadful and they were very jealous of Juan Luis for he was blessed with musical talent. 

'' Whoa you loved playing the piano''

'' I know mother said music is improper for a young man''

'' Why not?''

'' Because if my sisters found out that i have a musical talent,they'll go crazy with jealousy.''

'' Juan Luis get your butt over here!''

'' We gotta get outta here now!''

They heard a thunder crash and rain pouring on them.

They're going to the woods in order to help him escape his older sisters' bullying,but they fall into the ghostly green portal.

They're awaken to see ghosts and strange creatures and they screamed.

"Now, now what's all this screaming for?" A gentle voice asked from behind them. They turned around to see a ghost woman dressed in white.

A shower of ghostly dust fell upon their changing their ragged clothes in beautiful 1930s evening outfits. The ash and soot on their face was washed away while her hair was styled up and with strings of pearls tied into it. On her feet were a pair of adorably spooky slippers. 

"You like?" 

"It's perfect."

"Alright now hurry up, you don't want to be late and remember be back before midnight."

"Why?"

"Because everything will go back to the way it was."

"Okay. Thank you''

"Remember it all ends at midnight."

The skeletal footmen then helped Maribela and Juan Luis into the carriage. The coachman then had the horses take them to the House of the Dolls. Inside creepy yet beautiful music was being played and all the guests were talking and dancing. A ghost emcee was curious to what had caught everyone's attention he followed their gaze which led to a carriage arriving and carrying Maribela and Juan Luis who looked as beautiful. The ghost guests awed at their beauty.He himself helped her out of the carriage and led her to the ballroom where all eyes were on her.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked him nervously.

"They're not staring at me. They're staring at you." He said.

"Why? Do I look bad?"

"No of course not."

"Then why are they staring at me?"

"Because out of all the young ladies here you are the most beautiful." He said kissing her hand making her blush. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor sir."

1930s creepy yet beautiful music played and the two of them began to dance. As for everyone else at the ball they could not help but marvel at the beautiful girl who had captured the neurotic man's heart. Maribela was having the time of her life, she enjoyed dancing, the food was delicious, but most of all she loved being with Juan Luis. He was so handsome and sweet and nervous. She had never met a more wonderful man but when the clock chimed eleven they knew they had to leave.

They arrived home in the nick of time and they were so happy that they had gone but they was sad that they couldn't have stayed longer.

"Can we please come to this one?" Maribela asked Juan Luis's family when they heard about the second ball in House of the Dolls in all of Muncea Harbor.

"No!" Carmelita snapped. 

"You would only humiliate us." Zoe said. 

"Just like that stupid, living human in the underworld did." Sophia said.

"Living girl?" Maribela asked.

"Yes that little tramp stole our baby brother from us!" Sophia said. 

"Rumor has it that two friends went to a creepy ball in the underworld." Carmelita said.

"Really?" Maribela said.

"Everyone was saying how beautiful she was when the truth was she was just as ugly as you are." Zoe complained.

So as expected Juan Luis' family left without them but once they were gone a ghost woman appeared again turned the skeletons into a carriage, horses, driver, and footman. Once again turned them into beautiful ghosts dressed in 1930s ghostly evening outfits.Then once again sent them off to the ball. 

They heard the clock strike twelve.

In their haste to get away she tripped on the stair way and dropped one of her slippers. Ignoring her missing footwear they hurried into the carriage only to find that it had returned to the shape of a corpse while the coachman, footman, and horses had returned to being souls. They then changed back into mortals and ran back home.


End file.
